


Perfect

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: CSI: New York
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny just wants everything to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For xfirefly9x's 2008 fandom stocking.

"Um, Danny. What's this?" Lindsay held up a paper in her hand. The page had blown off the desk onto the floor when she opened the door, it seemed to be a list of some sort.

He looked up from the doorway behind her, brow furrowed as he tried to place the piece of paper. "Oh, that. Um. I did some research, checked on a few things. You know... about..."

He gestured to her midsection.

"About the baby?" She asked, looked at the paper again before setting it down. It listed foods and vitamins and chemicals, not in any sort of order.

"Linds, I just want to make sure the baby's safe. That you're safe," he close, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his forehead against hers. "So, I checked the MSDS sheets for the chemicals in the lab, checked some of those messageboards you'd been mentioning and talked with a doctor."

Danny reached around her and took the list she'd dropped back on the desk, pointing first to the items at the top. "These are lists of the nutrients you need to really be getting. I know that you're taking a prenatal vitamin, but the doc also suggested eating more of these foods as well. You know, to try to help get what you need naturally."

"And these," he pointed to another block of text, "are foods you need to be careful of. Like fish, it's good for you and the baby, but you need to be careful of the mercury levels, make certain that you're getting the good stuff where they aren't too high, before you have any."

"Let me guess," she grinned at him, pointing to the last section of the note. "These are chemicals I need to avoid while in the lab?"

"Yeah, the MSDS sheets are pretty straightforward about what isn't okay for expectant mothers to be around." He ran his hand through his hair, worried. "Which, you know, is just about everything."

"Danny, I already talked to Stella about it. As long as I follow safety protocols I should be fine. That's why they're in place."

"I know, and I know that you're careful, but you never know what can happen." He sighed, stepping back and sitting on the edge of the desk. "You never know."

"Hey," she stepped closer to him, reaching up to place her hand on his cheek. "It's a scary world out there and we're bringing a baby into it. I get that, I really do. But you can't wrap us in bubble wrap. That's why there are lab protocols, safety officers and MSDS sheets. We just have to follow them and trust that it'll be safe. We're going to be fine."

"I know." Danny pulled her close, "I just worry, about you, about the baby. I just want everything to be perfect."

He held her in his arms, face buried in her hair and could feel himself begin to relax. Everything really was going to be fine.


End file.
